


It's a secret

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [31]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprises, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, birthday surprise, fiances, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 1: “Close your eyes and shut up.”40: “Please come with me.”45: “It’s a secret.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	It's a secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

They’ve finally closed the store, it was a busy day. David didn’t mind that it was a busy day on his birthday, it made the work day go by quicker and now he can enjoy the night with his fiancée. “You still haven’t told me where we are going for dinner,” David says as Patrick comes back out onto the floor from the backroom after locking the deposit away in their safe. 

“It’s a secret,” Patrick tells him as he walks over to him. “Now, I’m gonna need you to close your eyes.”

David looks at him skeptically and Patrick raises an eyebrow at him. David rolls his eyes and mutters, “Fine,” before closing his eyes as instructed. 

Patrick takes David’s arm and loops it into his. He says softly, “Please come with me.”

“Not like I have a choice with my eyes closed,” David sasses making Patrick chuckle lightly beside him. 

“Where are we going?” David asks when he hears Patrick lock the store behind them once they exit. “Why do I need to close my eyes for this?”

David opens one eye and Patrick says, “Close your eyes and shut up.”

David gasps lightly but does as he’s told – he’s a little turned on by Patrick’s commands. David feels Patrick guide him but he feels disoriented, not sure where they even are.

“Okay, open your eyes,” Patrick finally says.

David opens them and sees that they are behind their store but it’s not like he’s ever seen it before. There are string lights hung up all around the space with a small table and two chairs with food covered on the table. There’s a bottle of wine on the table as well with a single red rose next to it, and there’s music softly playing. David realizes he has tears in his eyes. Patrick says softly into his ear, “Happy birthday, baby,” before kissing him on the cheek. 

David wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck and he can feel Patrick’s arms wrap around his waist and the soft press of his lips to his neck. “This is beautiful, thank you,” David says as he pulls back to look at the love of his life.

Patrick smiles at him sweetly, blushing slightly. David kisses him on the lips, soft and sweet before pulling back. “I love you,” Patrick tells him softly – almost in a whisper, a breath between them.

David leans his head forward, not touching Patrick’s but enough that they’re very close together but can still look each other in the eyes. He says back just as softly, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
